rated M for Mother Tucker
by creek632
Summary: Tweek never understood how Craig can look at him in such a serene manner, as the way he looks at the other was, well, anything but composed – consisting of a red tint and stammers no one but his lover can comprehend.


The way Craig runs a hand through his back has him shivering - yearning, has him almost (just almost) pleading for a more. There is an enhancing feeling of fondness that only spirals upwards when the other treats him with such generosity, because kindness is something he does not receive often and to have it now shall he treasure it forever.

Tweek never understood how Tucker can look at him in such a serene manner, as the way he looks at the other was, well, anything but composed – consisting of a red tint and stammers no one but his lover can comprehend. He wonders if Craig ever gets flustered with the thought of him, just like how Tweek's restless around him.

They haven't been dating for too long, just three months at the max, but they have grown accustomed to each other's presence. The way Craig and Tweek are together – as quoted by Cartman – is disgustingly domestic. Tweek loved it, yet he wouldn't admit it, for that is too damn gay and not even the two of them crossed those boundaries yet. Yet – he would refer it to that, neither of them know where this bond will take them. They could get gayer, Tweek supposes, he doesn't mind, but he will need the consent of Craig first (as consent is the key to a healthy relationship, as told by father).

Craig's fingers are tracing his back, as they lie on a bed too small to fit the two of them. Tweek shudders, the feeling all too sensual and intimate – exhaling out what that can be passed as a moan of pleasure. The feeling is all too good, he lives and relishes for moments like these; just the two of them doing whatever they liked without supervision.

He leans back, further back till his butt is snuggly against Craig's crotch. He notices the pause even for a split second, and wonders if he had taken it too far, only to have his partner wrap an arm around his slender figure. They can stay like this for an eternity, simply resting up next to each other - it would be nice, anything he does with Craig is nice.

Though it takes him not too long to identify that it is not the case with Craig. Those supple hands that were encircling his waist starts to trail down his stomach, they pull down on his underwear, having Tweek to turn his head around in confusion.

"Mmm?"

"Mmm."

They need not exchange much words, they are attuned to one another's emotion. And they are both unsure of how to proceed, but mere curiosity will get you nowhere in life – you ought to be adventurous. Craig knows the basics, and so does Tweek, so they start off but sitting up for this position would wreck their backs.

"Craig," Tweek sits upright, in front of Craig, "I think you have… something."

Craig has to stifle his laughter – how old are they? Can the other not even say the word boner?

"And so do you."

Tweek closes his eyes and pouts, leaning forward. "That's just unfair." He leans in further once more, and their lips meet each other with a hello.

The kiss starts off childishly, with pecks that they counted. One for Craig, one for Tweek. Two for Craig, two for Tweek. Shortly, Tweek's tongue enters Craig's mouth, and they meet with another hello. It was getting harder to breathe, but neither cares, they wanted to move forward and get over with the foreplay. Drool started dripping from Craig's mouth, and Tweek uses his hand to wipe them off, which creates an even bigger mess (on Craig's face and Tweek's hand that are covered in slobber).

They stop for a breather, both faces flushed but Tweek's even redder, and they both laugh at what they can do to each other in such a short period of time. They resume, naturally, and Tucker wraps his hands around Tweek's waist again, as Tweek sets his hands on Tucker's shoulders.

They feel the passion that surges through each other's body, like a balloon about to burst. They kiss, removed some clothing since it's getting hotter, and kiss some more till they were completely undressed.

The two stare at each other's privates, completely fascinated by the difference in size. Embarrassingly, Craig is two inches smaller than Tweek who is estimated seven inches. It causes Craig to cover his mouth, humiliated, he coughs and says, "Does it really matter?"

Tweek laughs, not to poke fun of Craig, but still, proudly. Was there ever a moment with his companion not filled with affection? "You – you wouldn't say that if you happened to be the one who's larger."

And while that fact is true, Craig chooses to ignore that commentary. There was zero need to do this to him, he'd blame this on god if he believed in religions.

Pushing the blond down so he's lying down naked, Craig looks at Tweek ardently, allowing one more kiss before a smirk forms on his face.

"Yeah, but you'd still be more submissive than me."

Tweek's hand, soft and smooth, strokes Craig's cheeks. It lingers there briefly before his hands run through the boy's short, dark hair. He likes it when Craig takes initiative, it feels nice being dominated – it's a guilty pleasure he had since who knows when.

He matches Craig's smirk with a sly grin.

"Would you want to take a bet?"

(But he'd be versatile if it means having Craig moaning before him, with his face all getting fucked silly.)

/

 **A/N:** lmao I didn't know how to continue fuc


End file.
